They didn't cover this at the Academy
by DarkWing Gibbs
Summary: AU- Danny is the head of Five-0, Steve's a teacher, Grace's teacher but there is more to the man than meets the eye and something about a Stargate. Five-0 is about to embark on an adventure like no other.
1. Chapter 1

All the recognizable characters in this story are property of CBS: Hawaii Five-0, MGM: Stargate Atlantis/ SG-1. Since Stargate Atlantis' Fanfiction isn't a hot bed of activity. This story will not be published as a cross over but simply an H50. This story is an AU. Yes my muse has been turned on. You don't need to really watch Stargate Atlantis or SG-1 to read this story. Although I recommend checking the Stargate Wiki and reading about the Genii, Carson Beckett, Major Evan Lorne, Rodney McKay and Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard.

-Gibbs

Steve started his day, like any before it. He woke up, put on his aqua leg, walked down his beach, went for a swim, came home, had breakfast, changed his leg, got dressed and went to work. Work was pretty typical. He had coffee with Evan the art teacher, got to his class room and reviewed his lesson plan for the day. It was minutes to nine, the bell would ring soon and he was ready to take on his 8th grade class of talented misfits.

The bell rang and students began piling into their classroom after the recent Christmas break. Some students a little more gracefully then others. Once all his pupils were in their seats. He asked everyone to share their favourite part of their break; While in turn telling them a little about his break. He tried to keep an open line of communication with his students. He wanted them to know he had an invested interest in their lives beyond the four walls of his classroom. Half an hour into the daily language arts lesson there was a knock on the door.

" Hold that thought, Jacob" Steve said as walked over to the door. He found a young girl, with flowing brown hair with her bangs held out of her face by a baby blue clip which matched the school uniform.

" Hello there, Can I help you"

" Are you Mr. McGarrett? I think I'm in your class" the girl asked head cocked to the side out of curiosity and not attitude. Steve chuckled, though he'd fervently deny such a thing.

" Yes Ma'am, come on in. You can take the empty between Kalia and Bryce.

" O.K"

As Grace took her seat, Steve turned to the class.

" Kids, Kids, this is…" Steve paused as he checked his updated class manifest. Something he neglected over the break.

" Grace Williams, She is a new student from the mainland"

" Grace can you tell us how old you are, your favourite colour, favourite meal, favourite candy and favourite animal"

" Sure, my favourite colour is pink, I love dolphins, my Nona williams makes the best spaghetti you'll ever have and I like snickers the best. I'm also 13 years old"

" Thats great, since you answered my questions, I have to answer the same number of your questions"

" Really?" Grace said kind of shocked that her new teacher seemed to be so at ease with his students.

" Yes, Really for Really Realz" McGarret said as he tossed up his version of a gang sign.

" your a dork" Stephen said causing the class to snort

" Remember who grades your homework, Now what are your questions"

" Uhm, Ok What is your favourite sport, Vegetable you hate most, Can you surf, Are you allergic to anything and your favourite type of cheese?"

" Those are good questions Grace, a few of them I've never answered in this class. I absolutely hate, hate asparagus, I'm an ok surfer but I prefer to boogie board, My favourite cheese is Swiss and sport is football. I'm also allergic to peanuts"

Steve looked at the clock, there was only 15 minutes until the first recess bell would sound. He asked Bryce to get Grace up to speed on the first half of the lesson and announced the last 15 minutes as free reading time. When the bell rang the class piled out the door to head for the playground. Steve called Grace aside.

" Do you think your up to speed on the language lesson, or would you like some more help?"

" It think I've got it , Thank You"

" Now before you run along to join your kid friends on the playground. There is a no cell phone policy at the school. However, I'm a bit more of a rule bender than follower. I will allow them, but they are to be deposited on my desk at the start of class and I will return them at the end of the day. Tell your parents if they absolutely must reach you the can call your cell and I'll happily let you step into the hall to take it. is that understood?"

" Yes, it is"

" Alright, now go have some fun"

As Grace left, Evan entered, He and Steve had a long running workout commitment. If they were not on yard super-vision they'd work out doing calisthenics in the school gym. Steve preferred to leave his leg under the desk in his classroom during his workout. He found that it really only got in his way. He pretty much only utilized any of his legs in situations where having two legs was more efficient than one. They'd been working out for a good twenty minutes trying to out best, each other's bests. Steve more often then not had Evan beat in pull-ups, while Evan usually beat him doing wind shield wipers. Steve hadn't known to many people who could keep up with him during a workout, none who preferred calisthenics over a weight room, until he met Evan. Heading back toward Steve's class, they heard the sounds of glass shattered glass. Something most people would miss but Evan and Steve both picked up on it. In a well rehearsed move Steve wrapped his arm around Evan's shoulder, while Evan clung onto his waist and they three legged raced their way to Steve's class. They got there just in time to see three masked men jumping out of the window and climbing into the back of black van.

" Evan, intercept my class. Keep them with you, until I tell you other wise. Make up something, outdoor art class if you have to. Just keep them calm, GO" Steve all but dismissed Evan as the other man made for the playground. McGarrett notified the principal before placing a call to the HPD before slumping down in his desk chair and finding his leg missing.

Danny was doing his paperwork in triplicate, he had been handed the leadership position of the governor's task force. The last guy to run this team had his mind shatter and got himself killed in the field. Detective Danny William's got the job because nobody else was going to touch it with a ten foot pole. It was the only law enforcement job open in Hawaii and he took it. He would of taken a job farming pineapples if it meant being closer to his daughter. He wasn't to sure what drove people away from this job. His co-workers were nice enough. He didn't really know them yet, but none of them singled him out for being a mainlander. Chin Ho Kelly had a bad rap with HPD but Danny thought it was a load of bogus crap, Chin was an effective officer, worked hard and managed to make technology sing to him. Danny on the other hand was just now working his way around text messaging. Kono, the rookie didn't have the ere of greenness to her that many starter cops did. She had confidence and poise and knew how to kick ass. Chin and Kono were cousins and from what Danny could tell, related to every bloody person on the island someway or the next.

Danny was somewhere between requisitioning more kevlar vests and smashing his face against his desk when the call came him.

" Williams"

Danny's face screwed up at the details of the call. A break-in at Hula Valley Private School.

" On our way"

Danny bolted out his office door yelling for Chin and Kono to gear up. Hula Valley was his daughters school and that only fuelled his need to have quick response time. Making a snap decision Danny decided that Chin's SUV would be best. He was taking Grace home straight after. Chin floored the gas, hardly following the rules of the road ad the torpedoed toward the school. Pulling up to the school the three man team exited the vehicle and headed for the school doors.

" Kono, Chin talk to the principal. I want a list of every employee and student. Take a head count as well" Danny said.

" I'll talk to the guy who called it in" Danny really wanted to find his daughter first but he knew Chin and Kono could handle that. He had a job to do. Danny made his way down the hall to the sight of the break in. He found a man sitting behind the desk, head back gazing at the ceiling.

" Steven McGarret?"

" Three masked men, 6'2 athletic build, 5'11 sort of chubby, 6'1 built like a brick shit house" Steve said not making any motion to move.

" They wore gloves, work boots, long pants, long sleeves and used a window punch. So your not going to find prints or blood. " Steve said before Danny had a chance to ask him.

" So this was a smash and grab?"

" No, this was too clean. this was well planned. I have a box full of top of the line cell phones right here on my desk that has gone untouched. Computers in the back of the class room." McGarrett said rubbing the palms of his hands into his eyes before giving up and removing his contacts.

" The only things missing are my laptop, cell phone and they also stole my leg"

" Stole your leg, what do you mean they stole your leg?"

" They, Stole, My, Leg" Steve said as he pushed his chair out from under the desk, revealing he only had one leg.

" Oh" Danny said, they never exactly thought you how to deal with moments like these in the academy.

" I'm sorry for your loss?" Steve couldn't help it, he just laughed. He could honestly tell the detective was talking about his prosthetic and not conveying some kind of pity for his original limb.

" Thanks, I need to check on my class. The play ground is in the centre of the building. They saw nothing, heard nothing and I think that's for the best. I'm going to tell them what happened and phone all of their parents tonight. Right now they are having an impromptu are class with "

" Do you need any help?"

" Yeah actually I do, can you just grab my messenger bag and the box of phones"

" Sure, you alright wa…hop?"

" Very Funny"

Danny couldn't believe how fast this teacher was able to hop. They made there way onto the playground where Chin, Kono and Evan were talking in hushed voices whilst the children were gazing at the sky. Making there way over Steve used his elbow to lean on Evan to take some weight off his leg.

" Boss, this is Evan Lorne and he's the schools art teacher." Kono said and Chin filled in.

" He was walking back to the classroom with Steve. Said they heard the sounds of shattering class as it hit the floor."

" It was faint, probably wouldn't of been to many people who could discern the sound for what it was" Kono said finishing were Chin paused. The two cousins continued tag team explaining Evan's statement.

" Look, I need to say something" Evan interrupted.

" I don't think this was about high powered parents in this school. I think this was about Steve's interface. They had to have known. Nobody steals a leg"

" Interface, what interface" Danny interrupted.

" EVAN" Steve barked.

" What?"

" Shut Up"

" No Steven, you tell them, or I will"

" Look, if this thing puts people in danger, we need to know about it." Kono interjected from her spot beside Danny, glancing over her shoulder to make sure the children were doing, whatever it was they were doing.

" Alright" Steve said as he took a deep breath.

" If Evan is right, they some how figure about my interface."

" What does this interface do" Chin asked he was interest beyond professional reason. Chin happened to be a geek after all.

" That's classified information, information far above anything the governor of hawaii has granted you."

" Look, McGarrett I don't know who your trying to fool here, but there is no way a school teacher has that kind of clearance. You need to come clean right this second" Detective Williams fumed, he could feel the headache building behind his eyes.

" Detective, your going to have excuse him. He's not the most civilized in conversation" Evan interrupted.

" No kidding, He's a neanderthal animal" causing Evan to snort.

" Look he may be that, but your going to have to listen to him. He can't tell you all the specifics. You don't have the clearance."

" Alright, alright continue" At this Steve nodded his head and continued, without trying to compromise confidentiality

" This interface unique, you have to have a certain set of credentials in order to operate it. It can not be initialized or used without them. However this interface is compatible with most technology. Normally once installed it's harmless, 99.95437% of the international population do not have the credentials that would allow them to even activate. However in the wrong hands, the interface could spell global disaster on a level you have never seen before."

" And you just walk around with this, interface" Chin asked perplexed"

" In a matter of speaking yes" Chin's eyebrows started to pass his hairline at Steve's answer. All threw of them looked at the two men for further elaboration.

" Steve, engineered his regular use leg to respond to the interface. He has the credentials, as do I. We can't really elaborate further without breeching any confidentiality agreements. I will contact the mountain and see about getting you clearance."

" Your not an art teacher, are you?" Kono huffed.

" I haven't always been, Major Evan Lorne United States Air Force Reserves" Evan said as he looked over to Steve to formally introduce himself.

" Lieutenant Commander Steven McGarrett United States Navy Seals Reserve"

" Oh just great, great I've got the Rambo Twins to deal with"

" HEY" Steve and Evan said at the same time.

" Rambo was Army"

" Air Force, Navy say it with me"

" Shut Up Steven"

" It's Steve!"

" What else can you tell us about the interface and the break in" Kono added to get the guys out of their argument.

" Well as of right now, it poses zero threat it takes a month or so for the interface to integrate into any of the planets technology. However once that happens we have a serious problem on our hands"

" We, what do you mean we?" Danny interjected, incredulously.

" If they grant you security clearance for this, you'll be assigned to one of our teams. You work with us or we sever the ties now, you never speak of this to anyone and go about your lives. Whats your choice."

The three members of Five-0 thought about it and finally agreed.

" Detective Williams, I have to call my class in. Parents are going to be notified of the break-in and the children will be sent home for the next two days. We're going to need a secure line to call the bass, would Five-0 headquarters be O.K?" Steve asked.

" Yeah alright"

" ATTENTION" Steve yelled out to his class 19 students instantly sitting up and eyeing their teacher.

" This is Detective Williams from the Five-0 task force and his minions"

" Mr. McG!" the kids yelled " They have names"

" Alright, Fine you've persuaded me. This is Officer Kelly and Officer Kalakaua. They answered a break-in call. Some guys decided it would be funny to kidnap R2-D2."

To this the task force could here the various kids saying they hoped Steve got his leg back so he could come out at recess and play flag football with them. Danny smiled, it seemed the kids really enjoyed the giant teacher. He seemed different with the kids, different with Evan than he had been with the task force.

" All right class, your parents should in the parking lot waiting to pick you up. Read stories 9 and 10 in the reading book, Do chapter 11 in your math book…odd questions only. If you have trouble with a question circle the number and I'll go over it with you in two days. Now go find your parents"

Evan checked his phone as a text came through, then yelled out.

" Grace, your mother informed the principal your father will be picking you up. So look for his car. He's new so he might be hard to find, new parents tend to get shouldered out of the parking lot. So you might want to text him and tell him to get out of the car and jump up and down or something."

" O.K Mr. Lorne, I'll look extra carefully for him. He's like you so he might have to stand on the roof of the car so I can see him." Grace said as she made her way toward Evan

" Alright be careful you don't get run over in the parking lot" Evan said as Grace stopped beside him.

" Danno Jump Up and Down" Grace said to the blonde detective.

" Hey Monkey, how was your first day?"

" What, he was standing right there and you never said anything?" Evan said in exasperation.

" I didn't want to steal you thunder, you were on a roll Mr. Lorne" Grace said as she smirked at her art teacher.

" Brat, you'd get a long well with my boyfriend Carson. You'll meet him when you get back to school. Health studies and also is the school nurse"

" I can't wait, is he cute?" Grace said

" Takes my breath away when ever he walks into the room" Evan said with zero hesitation.

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW" Kono and Grace squealed at Evan's answer. Causing all the other men to roll their eyes and skate their heads.

As Evan left, Grace, Chin, Kono, Steve and Danny made their way to the parking lot. Chin and Steve set out to headquarters, while Danny and Kono headed toward Rachel and Stan's place to drop Grace off. During the drives all the adults had one thing in mind. This was going to get very complicated.

I hope to update this story weekly. Thank you for reading thus far.

when I'm not working on fictions you can find me at

hutchshangout


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome to Chapter 2, I actually respond to all reviews from FF members. Please check your inboxes. I love networking and getting to know knew people. In the next two Chapters, you will get to know more about Steve, Evan and Carson. Since everyone here is familiar with the Canon Characters of Five 0 Chin, Kono and Danny don't need much past explanation just assume that everything that happened on the show..did so without Steve, so you know Danny got shot less. Also assume everything in Steve's life os canon up until he enlisted in the Navy! This chapter will tell how Steve lost his leg, it'll tell how he met Evan in the midst of this it'll change from in a sense Steve's story to Evan's Story and then back to Steve's Story. It'll be jumpy but that is just my style of writing.

Note for those familiar with Stargate Atlantis and Stargate SG-1. It's not Canon, Carson Beckett is the Chief Medical Officer at the SGC in this universe Jennifer Keller went to Atlantis.

Glossery: DHD ( Dial Home Device), ATA ( Ancient Technology Activation)

NOTE

On Military Rank between United States Air Force and the United States Navy. Steve and Evan had the same Rank in their respective branches a class four officer. However Steve has time in grade ( Think of it like seniority). Evan is substantially younger because of the paths that lead them to service.

Steve was also younger so his rank reflects that. So Was Evan. And for Scandals Sake, Carson is older than Steve.

The Five-0 team were gathered in Danny's office, there three visitors had commandeered the main room to converse with somebody over live feed. They were starting to believe what the two men said. They were no longer just humouring them. Evan had retrieved Carson while Danny dropped Grace off. Along with Carson, Evan brought back a laptop with a symbol nobody recognized, not even Chin. Chin liked to dabble in conspiracy theories in his down time, So he knew this had to be serious.

Evan plugged his laptop into the smart table and established a connection with Cheyenne Mountain. All that men waited for General Frank Landry's face to come into focus.

" Landry"

" Sir, this is Major Lorne, Commander McGarrett and Dr. Carson Beckett"

" Major, I can see that"

Evan paused as he figured out what he was going to say.

" We have a situation, McGarrett's leg was stolen"

" His ATA integrated C-Leg" Landry interrupted to clarify.

" Yes Sir, Evan believes somebody must have figured out it's significance. No one, steals an artificial limb." Steve interjected.

" I'm going to have to agree as a medical doctor. A limb like the C-leg is designed to the wearer, right down to the size. There are far to many factors involved in the fitting of a limb like this that somebody could by chance heist one and hope it fits there leg challenged Aunt Lucile" Carson added for good measure. As much as he loved his flyboy boyfriend and Steve. The large majority of the air force and marines in the Stargate program could be quite difficult.

" So you all believe this is more about the ATA gene integration than the leg?" Landry confirmed.

" Yes Sir" They all said in unison.

" General Laundry, I'd like to request immediate security clearance be granted to Det. Daniel Williams, and Officers Chin Ho Kelly and Kono Kalakaua" Steve asked.

" Commander, we do not grant security clearance of this level to any and every civilian because somebody asked." Frank Stated.

" Evan help me out" Steve said knowing Evan had a far better chance presenting this in a viable way to get what they were asking.

" Sir, I agree with Steve. Before we could realize the implications of the break-in, they had already been called to the scene. They are Hawaii's elite task force, with extensive training in hand to hand combat and fire arms. I would say they are right on point with an Airman First Class enlisted rank. Something also tells me they will not put this matter down if we cut ties." Evan finished before adding the Five-0 could be a solid cover for their own investigation into the situation.

" Alright, I will grant it. Fax the confidentiality agreement papers directly to the mountain in 45 minutes. At this point you are all on full-force active duty once more but for the next week assume your daily lives while exhausting all your leads on the island. After that report in person to me, locals included. Is that clear?"

" YES" Evan answered immediately

" Dr. Beckett I would like you to test any of them for the ATA gene on site if you have the means"

" I have the means, immediate means to test for the gene on site. I will let you know my findings in a data burst tomorrow."

" Thank you Doctor, Gentleman, good luck" Landry said has he severed the connection.

" I guess we tell the natives?" Steve said causing his two friends to snicker.

Evan and Carson had been with the Stargate program long before Steve. McGarrett had been contracted to do an emergency water rescue mission, only accomplishable by a Seal. After which point he became the only member of the U.S Navy to ever be employed by the SGC. Steve was a member of SG-14 for two years before he met Evan and Carson. Steve and SG-14 had gated onto a planet in the middle of a severe storm, before they could gate home lightning fried the DHD and none of them had the knowledge to correct that level of damage. Deciding to seek out shelter from the elements they headed for the mountains five clicks out, hoping they'd find a cave or the very least a generous outcropping of rock. By the time they reached the face of the mountain, they were soaking wet, cold and starting to get tired. All of a sudden there was a loud ominous cracking sound and before anyone knew it, Steve's right leg was pinned between a large boulder loosed off a higher cliff face and a large tree. Instead of trying to aid their fallen brother in arms, they left him. Disgracing the values of every branch of the U.S Armed Forces.

SG-11 had been deployed, along with Samantha Carter, When SG-14 missed check-in, multiple check-ins. SG-14 were on an uninhabited and stable planet. They were under no threat from the Goa'uld, Replicators or the Ori and not considered a high priority but after 14 hours, a new team had to be sent in. Once Evan and the others were though the gate, Carter set to work repairing the DHD. Leaving Captain Smith to order his team.

" Alright Boys, Keep in radio contact and fan out. Groups of two, Sandusky your with Vasiri, Collins your McMuarry, new guy with me. Evan wasn't particularly fond of Captain Smith. The captain treated him like shit. Smith was not at all fond of Evan, Smith didn't think Evan deserved his rank nor a position on his team. Needless to say, they didn't make small talk as they searched the mountain face five clicks from the gate.

Evan looked toward the sky, they had to be in the eye of a severe hurricane. He could see dark think looming clouds all around him, strokes of lighting were lighting up the darkened world beyond the circle of calm. He'd grown up in California, he knew this break wouldn't last for long.

" Captain, we need to hurry it up and locate these guys. This weather isn't going to last to long, the eye will probably pass over in the next hour" Evan told the leading Captain in earnest.

" Lorne, Shut up. I don't care what you have to say. This is my command you do, what I tell you. That is it. You hold a rank you haven't earned and you will be treated like the rank you are" Smith spit back.

" Yes Sir"

The Captain's radio chirped to life interrupting their conversation or lack their off. Collins and McMuarry were reporting they'd located three members of SG-14 but they were separated from the sailor attached to their team. Smith told them to head back to the gate. Evan and Smith spread out remaining in visual contact of each other. If Evan hadn't of been looking so carefully he would have missed it. Evan could just make out the SGC issued combat boot in the tall grass surrounding a tall tree. Gazing around the tree what Evan saw made his heart clench, the missing sailor's leg was crushed between a boulder and the tree. Evan ran to the downed man, calling his superior as he went. The rain started picking up, the rest of the storm was drawing closer. They didn't have much time.

" Leave Him, we'll recover the body when this storm has passed " Smith said as he arrived and was taking in the changing weather.

" His pulse is steady, he's alive"

" This is why you don't deserve your Rank Lorne, you've never even seen battle, he's done, his leg is fucked and everyone else is put at risk if we wait any longer" The captain barked.

" Now get up, walk away, head to the gate and when your debriefed you say there was nothing that could be done. Do you understand".

" No" Evan said rising to his feet

" No I don't, whatever happened to leave no man behind?"

" Leave no man behind, Lorne he isn't our man. He's a sailor fagot who fell ass backward into a job with the airforce. He's not worth the risk"

Evan was appalled, despite DADT the SGC and it's military contingent were very open minded. DADT only really existed on paper and discrimination of any sort wasn't tolerated by the SGC. Evan couldn't believe what the captain was saying.

" I don't care what he is or isn't, I'm getting him out of this. If he dies and I did everything in my power to prevent that, I can live with that. If we both die out here in this coming storm fine. But I am not just walking away" Evan yelled.

" Whatever, I'm going back to the gate" Smith said as he left.

Evan knew he had to gradually relieve the pressure from the injured man's leg. Taking it all off at once could prove fatal for the man who's life now lied in his hands. Quickly taking out his field knife, he was able to saw a sizeable branch off the tree and with a rock he turned it into a lever and slowly worked the boulder off and away. This was the first time he was ever thankful for working at the quarry part-time in college. Just looking at his lower leg, even Evan could tell it wouldn't be viable for any kind of reconstruction. Evan took out the rope from his pack and witch a stick bound the rope tight enough above the man's knee to stop the circulation of blood to his lower extremity. Evan didn't want to chance blood pumping into the already damaged and probably dead tissue and circulate an infection through the sailor's body. The pressure and tightness caused a quiet anguished groan to come out of the sailor. Evan looked up to see glassy eyes, filled with tears from sheer pain starring at him. Evan knew he had to keep him conscious.

" You with me sailor, can you tap my boot?" Steve tapped his boot.

" Alright you keep staring at my face. I've got you. Understand me?" Steve tapped his boot again.

" Hurts"

" I know " Evan said as he gave the seal water out of his canteen and rinsed the cuts on his face out.

" This is going to hurt a lot more but I'm going to keep talking to you." Evan said as he finished immobilizing the leg in a bent split. Evan pulled Steve up into a full fireman's carry the motion releasing an anguished scream from him.

Evan knew if he could keep this pace he'd make it to the gate in half and hour. He could feel the steady rise and fall of the sailor's chest across his shoulder and neck. He could feel Steve starting to slip into unconsciousness. Evan knew he had to keep talking, something interesting enough to hold his attention.

" Hey Sailor nod if you can hear me" when Evan felt Steve's nod. He told Steve he was going to tell him something he's never told anyone. He told the sailor it would make them best friends forever. So Evan started.

" So I'm gay, I haven't told any that, but I am. Your the first person to know. Don't worry if your not gay, because your not my type. Though your very good looking, your just to tall. I'd like to be able to kiss without standing on my toes. I've got the biggest crush on the SGC's doctor, he's got these gorgeous eyes that see into your soul and a voice like red velvet cupcakes. Do you like cupcakes? I do, especially with orange sprinkles. When you wake up, after the surgery I can promise your going to need. Your going to tell me about your favourite cupcake or anything else. Yeah sailor your coming out of this alive." Evan finished with every ounce of confidence he could find.

Evan could see the gate in the distance he was about 400 meters out, he could see Captain Carter running toward them. Evan smiled, he knew he could count on her.

" Oh my God Evan, Smith said you'd gone off on your own and got separated. I sent them through the gate." Carter said as she looked at the man draped over Evan's shoulder. Carter made note to talk to the General about putting a commendation in Evan's file.

" Well he's full of shit, now isn't the time to get into this. When we get closer to the gate. Go up ahead and dial-in, once on the other side call for Carson immediately, tell them it's high priority and to have a gurney ready."

Evan saw Sam go through the wormhole and once he came through with his charge. On the other side safe in the SGC Carson's scottish brogue filled the gate room as he ordered his medical staff into action. With extra care Evan could feel Carson transfer the Seal's weight from his shoulders to the gurney.

" Steve lad what have yah done to yourself, a right number aye" Carson murmured while steering Steve's gurney toward surgery as his staff were cutting away the injured man's gear and clothes. Evan followed them straight to the infirmary, where the doors to the operating theatre closed in front of him. Steve was in Carson's hands now, Carson was the most brilliant surgeon and doctor he had ever met and with that thought. Evan passed out from over exertion. He was to far gone to feel two sets arms catching him before he could hit the ground and hauling him over to an empty infirmary bed.

Thanks For Reading this Chapter. The following chapter which I'll probably publish later today or late tonight will be graphic. I hope you enjoyed this and I look forward to your reviews. As always, I respond to all my reviews so check your inboxes.


	3. Chapter 3

This Chapter, It gets graphic! You've been warned. This deals with more backstory regarding Evan/ Carson and Steve after the point where he joins the Navy. If your a registered member you have an inbox located under private messages on the left side column on your user page. Just click your user name at the top of the page by the log out button to get to your user page.

It looks like a lot is developing from the back story and it'll have to be this way to set the rest of the story in motion and establish some more characters.

Glossary: Klaxon: Stargate Commands Base Alarm

The Klaxon blared through the mountain complex, Carson was in a light doze and nearly fell from his office chair. Carson ever the gentleman let Dr. Carolyn Lam have the office located in the infirmary and took one in the military officer's wing. Before Carson could get to his feet, Samantha Carter was paging him to the gate room. Not bothering to retrieve his lab coat Carson ran to the infirmary like hell's fire was licking at his heels. Hardly in the gate room door, he could see First Lieutenant Lorne coming through the event horizon carrying Lieutenant McGarrett and impressive feat considering the seal's height and weight.

Carson started barking orders to the his people and sending them about their jobs. He could tell Evan's adrenalin was waining and he carefully transferred Steve to the gurney taking care not to disrupt Evan's splint. Steve's eyes were starting to glaze and Carson knew timing was pivotal. " Steve lad what have yah done to yourself, a right number aye." Evan got him here, the ball was in his court and he'd be damned if this man died on his table. Knowing Evan would collapse the second Steve made it to surgery and that he was to far gone to hear anything he said, Carson called for Daniel Jackson and Teal'c to catch evan before he could hurt himself.

had to admit he was impressed with Evan's medical engineering in the field. He carefully inspected Steve's lower leg, shards of bone were protruding from open flesh, his entire foot had bursted open with the remains of busted toes piercing his combat boots. There was absolutely no way Carson could reconstruct any of this, not even a specialized surgeon could do this. Evan's rope working may very well have been the only reason Steven made it to the infirmary without bleeding out. It was bound so tight blood was hardly seeping from all of Steve's injuries. If Carson hazard a guess McGarrett would of gone septic long before reaching the gate. He made a mental note to suggest the Air Force put a commendation in Evan's file.

Carson and his team removed the splint and replacing Evan's tourniquet with a surgical one just a little higher on Steve's leg. Slowly Carson began to remove the shattered shards of shattered bone that released around Steve's knee cap. Though his mind was focused on the task at hand, his mind wandered. He only knew Steve based on his medical file and his person file. He'd seen him in passing but they ran in different circles. Steve's team had to be the only team Carson didn't ever have to deal with, oddly they never came back with life threatening injuries or any of the usual weird he dealt with when it came to SG-1. All the gate teams reported to a different physician for post mission exams kind of like a family doctor so it didn't surprise Carson that he'd never officially met the man. From what he knew, Steve was an exceptional swimmer, but the seal part didn't do much to dispel the notion that he wasn't. He probably didn't have to many friends since he was a sailor and brought into the SGC. Between that and the usual military branch pissing match that seemed part of the nature the poor guy was probably standing with his dick in the wind. Carson vowed to change that.

So much of McGarrets tibia and fibia were damaged along with his knee joint Carson was able to remove all of the bone without a bone saw. He worked as much of the amputation internally as he could for the sake of controlling blood flow. Some surgeons were not a fan of his unconventional techniques but they worked. Pulling out the two pieces the knee cap had broken into, Carson sanded down the remaining femoral bone into a smooth rounded stump. Carson severed off the rest of of Steve's leg, they worked fast to tied off all the little veins and arteries and their larger friends. Steve was starting to crash.

"Doctor, he's crashing" one of his assistants said.

" Paddles" he barked

Paddles in hand Carson ordered his staff to clear

Steve's body convulsed with the shock running through his body but his EKG remained static.

" More Juice"

" Clear"

Nothing

" Come on, Stay with me sailor"

" A little more Juice"

"Clear"

" Damn it…..one more"

" Clear"

" Call it, Doctor he's done"

" Shut up Raymond, your not the head surgeon, juice it"

Raymond not at all thrilled with the head surgeon juiced it once more whilst muttering under his breath about over entitled foreigners taking their jobs.

" Clear"

Carson waited, the steady beep of a flatline ominous of the room, the ball was in Steve's court for a moment, The silence in the room was deafening aside from the EKG and then the line peaked. Steve was in sinus rhythm, Carson called for Amiodarone to control Steve;s heart's erratic rhythm. He was breathing on his own and taking in strong breaths and he saw no need intubate him. Carson had to admit the man was a fighter. Finished tying off the last of the small arteries, Carson utilized an internal inertial dampener on the bottom of Steve's stop. Keller had sent the technology back from Atlantis something Carson was thankful for. He was able to graft Steve's remaining tendons to it so his muscle would continue to function as it would have had his leg been reconstructed and the chances of muscular atrophy post-amputation were minimal. This would also allow for Steve to continue his career as a seal. Surgery finished Steve was transported out into the infirmary, set on the empty bed next to the one Evan occupied, stump cushioned on a pillow and tucked in.

Carson finished scrubbing out, He stripped out of surgical garb in favour of a pair of Desert BDUs and a White T-shirt. It was technically his day off and he saw new reason to hover about the infirmary in a lab coat and scrubs. He pulled a chair up between the two infirmary beds, checked to make sure Steve was settle enough for comfort, Steve had enough drugs and pain killers in his system to render and elephant useless and was likely not to wake up until well into the next day. He also set Evan up on an I.V drip just to level out his fluids. Carson had a sinking suspicion he was likely dehydrated. Given the gravity of Steve's Surgery Carson didn't want to stray to far from the infirmary though Carolyn was capable of Steve's post-op work, Carson needed to see for himself that his patients were fine.

A few hours later, SG-1 rolled through the infirmary. They delivered the whole sordid story of what took place off world and to say Carson was sick to his stomach was an understatement. He was relieved to be informed Steve's entire unit had been stripped of their ranks and discharged for conduct unbecoming. Evan and Steve were to be assigned to a new gate team with Major John Sheppard and Dr. Rodney McKay who'd be transferring back from Atlantis by the time Steve was finished with physio. Carson had known McKay and Sheppard for years and they'd be a good fit for both Evan and Steve. The two men were misfits of their own.

Carson must have dozed off at some point during the night, he could feel deft fingers running through his hair and he just couldn't be bothered to open his eyes because damn, did it feel good. Steve was beginning to come around, the last thing he knew he'd been on the planet with his leg pinned between a rock and a hard place, literally. His team had ditched him, the bastards, oh there was the young guy who hauled his ass back to the gate. He could smell and hear the sounds of the infirmary, at least he was safe. Finally cracking open his eyes he took in his surroundings. Glancing over he could see his, rescuer not his best friend, He had said they were best friends on the ay back to the gate, staring off into space lost in his own thought while running his fingers through the slumbering man's hair. Said man was sitting in a chair between the two beds side ways with his head leaned back resting on Evan's bed just beside his chest, with on foot planted on the ground and the other resting on his bed were his leg should be. Steve had resigned to the fact, he was likely going to lose his leg if he made it off the planet alive, though he thought he would more likely end up dead. The panic of discovering he now only had one leg didn't send him into any panic, it was just something he'd accepted. He had a few get well cards on the table beside his bed, which shocked him. He could see one was folded construction paper with stick-men that said " Get Better from Cam" Steve didn't even know he was on SG-1's radar.

Steve decided to make his awakened state known, he didn't feel any pain so he must of been drugged to an inch of his life.

" So Cupcakes?"

Evan looked over

" Out of all that, the thing you remember is cupcakes?"

" Well I don't really care about the other stuff"

" Oh?" Evan unsure of himself

" Should I care about it?" Steve asked

" Not really, I just didn't think it'd be received so easily"

" Your you thats all there is to it, so cupcakes?" Steve said this time looking at the man slumbering between the two beds and Evan's cheeks heated up when he shyly nodded like a kid with his first crush.

" Oh and Evan, to answer your question, I like Vanilla cupcakes with pineapple glaze on them"

" Pineapple cupcakes?"

" Hawaii remember" Steve retorted before getting an evil glint in his eye and a smirk on his face.

Steve, used his long reach to tap Dr. Beckett's foot and watched his eyes flutter open. He was somewhere between alive and awake when Steve said.

"Wake up Dr. Cupcakes, up and at em" Steve said much to Evan's embarrassment as the other man had buried his now bright read head under his pillow.

" Come on Cupcake"

Carson finally sat up shaking off the rest of his comfortable almost doze to look at the sail.

" Aye, did you just call me Dr. Cupcakes? lad?" Carson asked a little bewildered and wondering if this was some sort of bad reaction Steve had to pain killers.

" Sure did Doc, I had a good reason though I'm not going to tell you".

" Shut up, Shut Up before I request your immediate transfer to the village people Steven!" Evan groaned from under the pillow. Causing Carson just to get more confused.

" Bloody Hell Going On?"

"Nothing Red Velvet" Steve said with a half smirk on his face.

" Huh?" Carson was completely lost and thought he'd be saved from the lunacy with Daniel Jackson came into the infirmary with a take out tray from the mess.

" Would you guys like some cupcakes, they aren't from the mess. Cameron's mother visited and baked about a billion batches of cupcakes. They're Red Velvet"

at this both Evan and Steve started laughing, a good deep gut rumbling laugh and Carson got up throwing his hands in the air.

" I give up" which only made the two men in the beds laugh more.

" Beckett, how many of them did you drug?"

" One, Daniel."

With the medical technology from Atlantis, Carson was able to close Steve's surgical wounds without stitches or staples and Steve was cleared to rest in his quarters for the next couple of days. Though there would be no scar, he still had major life saving surgery. With a pair of crutches and a dismissal the two military officers headed toward the military quarters located on level four. Carson had a feeling those two men would be the death of him.

This pretty much caps off how Steve, Evan and Carson came into each other's lives. The next chapter is where Evan and Steve's new team will be established and from there it'll revert back to present day H50 in the headquarters.


	4. Chapter 4

Howdy, As I said before, this chapter will establish Steve and Evan's new team and familiarize any non five-0 characters that will had a heavy presence through out the rest of the story. I want to build some more character for Evan, Carson, John Sheppard, Rodney McKay, Cam Mitchell, Teal'C , Daniel Jackson and Sam Carter so even if your not avid watchers of the Stargate shows you can imagine. A lot more character is going to be developed for Carson and Evan because they are immediately more integral to the start of this.

Glossary- Socket - It's the cup that attaches prosthetic to the body

Physio was a bitch, Carson wasn't lying when he said it'd be the hardest thing Steve'll ever do and Steve went through BUDs! More than once he woke up in the morning, got out a bed and fell flat on his face, because he tried to walk as though he'd had two legs. It was definitely a learning curve. He was immensely thankful that and Evan where by his side every step of the way. Just as Evan had said, they became best friends. Evan knew when to push him harder and when to pull him back from the edge and Carson was always a calming presence. Steve had finally got to the point where he was almost fit for full active duty again off world . Because of the ancient technology, his battle prosthetic was pretty sick, so was his regular use leg it featured ATA technology that allowed Steve to control fine movements like tapping his feet and other little things people take for granted.

Evan hadn't been assigned to a new gate team, during Steve's many days of physic, Evan had been assigned to the science department as an extra geologist. He had the degree, he just preferred to be in the air. Evan was only 5'7 but what he lacked in height he made up for in compact muscle. He had close cropped brown hair, and a set of clear blue bedroom found Evan perplexing, Evan had a Ph.D in geology but he wasn't proud of it. Evan had a command of the English language like one Steve had ever known before, except maybe for Dr. Daniel Jackson on SG-1 but Jackson was all kinds of weird and special. Evan was an artist, during Steve's mandatory two weeks of bed rest in his quarters, he'd brought Steve a set of sketching pencils and a sketch pad. Every night Evan showed up and they'd draw, well Evan did. Steve on the other hand could flunk a 1st grade art class, He had drawn an explosion and Evan had said it was a very nice cartoon flower. After that Steve had taken to looking at Evan's older sketch books. Steve thought Evan was the best artist and was probably wasting his talents as an air force flyboy. Of all of Evan's artistic works from drawings to paintings, Steve's favourites were Evan's little chibi drawings. Steve thought they were brilliant, everyone were these tiny little cartoon likenesses of themselves, with disproportionate heads to their bodies. They were really cute and innocent looking. Steve's favourite chibi drawing was a comic strip of himself Chibi Stevie, Chibi Carson and Chibi Evan. It was a silly little comic, Chibi Stevie fell down the stairs and broke his leg into a bunch of pieces and cut his forehead. Then he was in the infirmary sitting on an examination table in black t-shirt and matching little black underwear, Evan was detailed! and holding all of his pieces with a pout on his face while Chibi Carson in little blue scrubs chastised him. The next scene Chibi Stevie has these big ridiculous tears in his eyes as Chibi Carson stitches than bandages his head. The next scene Chibi Stevie is watching Chibi Carson rebuild his leg. The last bit of comic Chibi Carson and Chibi Steve are sitting on Chibi Evan's bunk while Chibi Evan wearing the Green Off-Word Uniform painting Chibi Stevie's socket. The little comment was called Humpty Stevie. It was dorky but Steve loved it. One thing Steve learned if he really wanted to figure out what was going on in Evan's head all he had to do was flip through his Sketch book.

Steve found a kindred spirit in Carson, If Steve were honest the Scottish doctor made him feel like a lion cub. Sometimes he was surprised the older man didn't start licking his hair and hiding him away from people. Carson despite being the most non-confrontational man Steve had ever met, was by far the fiercest when it came to his patients and those he greatly cared for. The one thing Carson was more than anything else was oblivious to Evan's big gay crush, even SG-1 had caught on to the crush. Evan was bringing Carson food while he was in the infirmary, making his coffee just the way he liked and hauling his ass out of said infirmary when he'd gone to long without sleep. Steve hoped the doctor would figure it out sooner rather than later, he was getting tired of Evan dreamily sighing whenever Carson walked by their office in the military wing. One thing both Steve and Evan had now were friends. They hung out every week with the members of SG-1 for movie night and game night, they refused to play scrabble because Daniel Jackson double the size of the board and added the greek and arabic alphabet to the tiles. Steve thought it was awesome that Teal'c was into the most girly movies earth had to offer and Samantha Carter was like an older sister to him it was awesome.

Steve woke up Thursday morning, today was the day, him and Evan would be meeting the rest of their new team. It also marked the start of Steve going back off-word in an official capacity again. He was also happy to note all his off world uniforms pants had been modified to have a shorter leg with button snaps that snapped into the knee joint of his battle prosthetic. Steve thought he looked bad ass with his fake leg showing. Steve rolled over reached for his leg and rolled his eyes at the pink nail polish adorning it's toes, Sam needed to find a hobby. Leg in hand Steve started putting it on and chuckled at Evan, who was sound asleep in the next bunk. Evan's head was were his feet should be, one leg and arm hanging off the bed, shirt half on half off and his blanket tangled around his legs. Steve and Evan had started sharing Quarters after the accident off-world and Steve had learned that despite military conditioning Evan wasn't a morning and was content sleeping the early hours away. Steve had seen the man sleep through the Klaxon alarm more than once. Leg fully attached Steve jumped from his bunk landing on top of Evan and telling him to wake up it was Christmas morning. Evan grunted and tried to turn over and go back to bed.

" Evan, don't you wanna open your presents" Steve said with a toothy grin on his face as Evan tried to push him. " Fuck You McGarrett" Evan ground out while still trying to dislodge Steve who had him pinned down by his hips. " Promises, Promises" Steve paused " And what would think, shame on you!" Steve was laughing on the inside, because morning Evan was the rudest little shit. " Fuck Off" Evan grumbled before thumping Steve upside the head with a pillow. " Do you kiss your mother with that mouth" this was to much fun it really was. " I hate you Steven" , " I love you too, Now get up before all the blue scrambled eggs are gone and we're late for our meeting"

Twenty minutes later, Steve and Evan were in the briefing room just outside of Laundry's office. Two men were already there along with the General. They'd heard two members of the Atlantis contingent were rotating home. Landry introduced them, Dr. Rodney Mckay was a broad shouldered slightly soft bodied scientist and probably 5'10. He wasn't fat but he wasn't skinny or really husky even maybe built fat Steve thought. He had close cropped brown hair that was lighter than Evan's and these greyish eyes with a hint of blue that Steve could admit where quite striking. Rodney Mckay did seem to talk, a lot. Then there was Major John Sheppard of the United States Air Force. Arguably one of the most gifted helicopter pilots on the planet and could easily rival Cameron Mitchell of SG-1 in fixed winged crafts. John was taller than Steve by just a bit, had unruly but neat hair. He didn't seem to gel it so it must be a natural case of wild cowlicks. John had green eyes with a brown ring around the outer iris. Steve had a thing for eyes, they had an intrinsic beauty that always captivated him and they were the first things he noticed on people regardless of gender. John had a really thin build and if it weren't for the lean muscle muscle mass you could just pick up under the man's navy blue shirt Steve would of thought he was P.O.W. John as it turned out would be leading their team which Frank Landry proclaimed the new SG-2. Something happened off-world that caused the original SG-2 so much stress they'd asked for immediate transfers out of the program.

As it turned out Evan, John, Rodney and Steve formed a nice cohesive team. The age differences between the two young men and Rodney and John created a bit of mentor student situation. John taught Steve to pilot a helicopter and Steve had lit up like a boy at his first baseball came when he'd finally managed to land a chopper for the first time without giving himself and john a bad case of shaken baby syndrome. Evan and Rodney seemed to bond over games like Call of Duty.

Over the next two years Carson and Evan ultimately got married, had a nice little ceremony off world by a crystal clear lake with their closest friends. Steve wore his Navy Dress uniform and Evan wore his dress blues and Steve fussed of his tie. Carson wore a traditional Scottish kilt in navy blue tartan to match Evan's dress blues with a traditional black Scottish dress jacket. Steve will adamantly deny it, but he teared up a bit when they had their first kiss as Mr. & Mr. Both men kept their last names, they liked it that way. At some point John and Cameron had hooked up and Steve wondered if their was ancient technology to give two men a baby cause damn a kid from their loins would be one hell of a pilot. Steve was still single and truth be told he was happy, he wasn't ready for a committed relationship. They'd managed to defeat their enemies and Laundry suggested they take on civilian jobs and live like normal people. Both Steve and Evan decided to fall back on their education, Steve had his teaching degree and Evan had his art degree. They'd all ended up in Hawaii working at the same school. Carson became the nurse and health teacher. It was a job that allowed them generous leave and if earth was in imminent danger, the Daedulous could beam them to the SGC. John and Rodney stayed on the mainland along with all of SG-1.

Kono, Danno and Chin where waiting impatiently in Danny's office. The three men had been in their squad room for nearly 3 hours. Danny sighed in relief when the neanderthal animal that was his daughter's teacher pushed through the door. Danny was ready to tear into him, Evan caught of his rant by barking a no argument.

"This is how this is going to work"

Now that all this is in place, I can carry on the rest of the story


	5. Chapter 5

Wow, have I been gone long or what? Don't worry I have every intention of finishing this story. Life however does get in the way from time to time. I hope all of you have been well.

Chin, Kono and Danny stopped in their tracks, Danny gapping wide mouthed at Evan and he was having none of it. Who did this newbie retired Rambo think he was rolling up into Five-0 headquarters and shouting orders.

" Now listen, This is my building and my task force and I'm in charge" Danny said looking directly into Evan's eyes. Evan was laughing on the inside, really he was. If Danny wanted to toss around his status, Evan would do the same.

" Knock it Off, I don't like throwing status around but if need be I will put you through to the President James Marshall so he can tell you to stand down and shut up." Carson couldn't hide his smile. It was just like his Evan to

drop the President Card.

" FINE" Danny conceded while Chin and Kono listened to the exchange.

Evan looked over to Steve and asked if he wanted to do the honours and of course, he told Evan to go knock himself out. Evan rolled his eyes and explained the situation. The Five-0's heads were reeling and they didn't really know what to think. Ancients, Mind controlled technology based on genes, A secret space portal for instant space travel called a Stargate. Weird Amish Soldiers, Snakes that took control of your Body, Life Sucking Aliens, The Lost City of Atlantis and other Galaxies. Chin was pretty sure he needed a stiff drink.

" Sirs, let me get this right" Chin said " The World could be in danger because somebody stole Steve's leg for it's technology."

" Yes" The three men said in Unison

" What about the Gene?" Kono asked

" We'll test you for that right now" Carson said as he handed a hand held game to Kono and told her to think it on. It was one of the few things they'd found on Atlantis that required a natural ATA gene to use. Not even those they' d synthesized the gene in could work it. It turned out Danny, Kono and Chin were not ATA positive.

" What Now?" Danny asked looking from Steve to Evan and back. Evan was right, Danny was so far out of his element.

" Right now, we go on about our daily lives. However we're friends and hang out. " Steve said.

" Goody" William's said.

" That's the spirit Danny"

" Shut Up"

Carson was trying not to laugh, The short little detective pushed Steve's button's the way Cameron pushed Johns's

" The rest of our team and SG-1 should be here in two weeks, in the mean time we keep our heads to the ground and see what we can uncover"

" Oh and your things are being relocated to an operations house owned by the SGC. Danny your daughter is more than welcome to stay and visit while we are not in the thick of this. I look forward to meeting the young lass" Carson intoned.

" What, Move! Are you mad? Don't answer that of course your mad! Why else would you be running through galaxies chasing aliens and God knows what else! Danny was so worked up and wound tight. These nut jobs couldn't be series.

" Are you done?" Steve retorted with a snort.

" Am I done, Am I done he says!"

" I haven't even got started!"

" Oh Please, don't continue." Kono and Chin snorted along with Evan and Carson. It was like watching a badly written sitcom you liked for no real reason.

" Alright, I'm ok with this" Chin said.

" I just have some general rules"

" And what are those son?" Carson asked his interest piqued.

" I get to cook breakfast, because so help me. If anyone tries to feed me cereal."

" I'm not bunking with Danny, he gives of to much body heat and is a compulsive cuddler"

" CHIN I AM NOT!" Danny barked

" You nuzzle your computer when you sleep at your desk, thats enough reason for me"

" HUmmmph" Danny remarked.

Carson rolled his eyes, It seemed team bonding and bickering were universal to any job. " Fine, Daniel can bunk with Steve. I'll of course be bunking with Evan", " Steven John Brock McGarrett don't you even think about voicing that thought!" Carson cut Steve off before he could make a cheeky remark about who was on top. Carson loved the kid like a bratty brother but sometimes he could strangle him.

" Kono and Chin can bunk on their own, for now", " Danny before you make a remark about bunking with Steve. I did that so Grace can visit and have her own room. She can bloody well paint it pink for all I care. Some poor grunt from the SGC can paint it after." Everyone laughed.

" We'll rotate cooking meals in Teams of Two. However Chin will always be on a breakfast team. We'l rotate team mates."

Evan poked Carson and Carson looked at him.

" Question?"

" Nope, I just love it when you take charge, So hot" Evan said batting his eyes like some southern virgin. Everyone snorted and made gagging noises just because it was fun.

Evan, Steve and Carson continued to relay more mundane SGC information to those present. Half way through Carson left to make further arrangements with the SGC for the two weeks they'd be without their team and SG-1. A few hours later they were set out to their new temporary operations house.

Sorry this is so short.


End file.
